


Super Smash Gayming

by imsorrycantrelate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, just some cute gaming fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsorrycantrelate/pseuds/imsorrycantrelate
Summary: Written for Day 2 of Dirkjohn week: gaming/prospit and derseJohn and Dirk play Super Smash Brothers and John keeps on losing.





	Super Smash Gayming

“So Dirk, what game should we play?” asked John as he traversed through his console games. 

Dirk pointed at several games. “Oh, yeah, my Xbox and Playstation aren’t hooked up. Just Nintendo games today.”

“Why was your fucking Wii what you hooked up?” 

“I have an exercise game on it and Wii sports. Fun party games.” 

“Exercise game?” 

John kicked away his copies of Just Dance from middle school. “Yeah, it’s whatever. We have Super Smash Brothers! We could play that.” 

“Sounds good. But I’m going to win every time not sure if it’ll be fun for you.” 

“Hey, no need to jump the gun on that conclusion. I could win.” 

Dirk laughed at him, “That’s a good joke.” 

“What? I play. It’s not like you play this competitively?” 

“You don’t understand John. I always play competitively. I must win.” 

“Okay, calm down. We can play something else.” 

“No, John, put the game in. I have to prove to you the truth. You can’t hide from the truth forever John. This isn’t an Area 51 Moon landing conspiracy. This is Betty Crocker is an evil company inevitable knowledge.” 

“Fine. I’ll put it in.” 

He put Smash Brothers for the Wii in and sat away from Dirk after throwing a controller and nunchuk at him. John readied all his concentration so he could beat Dirk at this game. Dirk locked into Kirby. John meandered through the character options until he picked Samus. 

“Let’s change this shit to Stock because Time is for weaboos.” 

“Oh, so you want to stick with Time?” asked John. 

“Fucking shut up.” 

They started playing and Dirk was winning simply by spamming the same moves and using Kirby to swallow Samus and spit her out off the edge of the map. Dirk was laughing, which made John happy, but Dirk was also winning, which made John angry. 

“What, are you into fucking vore?” asked John as Dirk did it again. 

“No, wait, are you? Why the fuck do you know what vore is?” 

“You did it again?” John didn’t fall for it that time. Samus kicked Kirby in the face. Then Kirby got the smash ball and used his attack. “Wow, you just cooked Samus into a soup.” 

“Mmmm tasty. That blue girl is just covered head to toe in tomato soup. You know who would be into that?” 

“Who, Dirk? Who?” 

“Jake English.” 

John laughed and said, “Fuck!” when Kirby pushed Samus off the edge. “I lost.” 

“Like I told you. See? My scientific theory? Proven.” 

“I thought you couldn’t prove theories you could only prove they’re wrong. That’s what Jade would say anyway.” 

“Well, I broke all the science laws to tell you that it’s proven.” 

“We’ll see about that. I’ll unprove your proven theory.” 

They played a couple of more games as John switched to different characters. 

“Should I play Meta Knight this time?” 

“Didn’t they ban him from competitive? No.” 

“You should play him because it’s the equivalent of hacking the game and that’s the only way you could beat me at this. Oh wait even at that point I think it’d be impossible still. Because me winning is not only a universal probability but only possibility.”

“I’ve been going easy on you Dirk. I’m barely even trying.” He got closer to Dirk and pointed at Dirk’s chest threateningly but still jokingly. 

“Fine. Prove it then.” 

John picked Pikachu. Dirk picked the Pokemon Trainer to match. They played on Pokemon Stadium. Five seconds in Dirk forgot pushing down b changed which Pokemon you were playing. “Damn, I was used to spamming that. Still, I have Charizard on my side.” After John’s first death, he started leaning onto Dirk, pushing his body weight into Dirk every time he made any movement with his controllers. “John, you’re distracting me.” 

“What? Why would this distract you?” John died again and groaned. He nuzzled his neck on Dirk’s shoulder and pulled his knees up so his legs were on top of Dirk’s lap. 

“John, I can barely see, you’re distracting me. This is cheating. But guess what? I’m still winning. Not by very much but this proves I’m the best because even through such difficult playing circumstances, I, Dirk Strider, have and will win every game of Super Smash Brothers I play against you.” Charizard fell off the map. John and Dirk were even after John used his smash attack. Dirk could feel John giggling. “Someone’s getting overconfident. I’m still going to win. We’re even. One life left. Logically, I am going to win.” 

John lifted himself up so his chin was on Dirk’s shoulder. He put his face close to Dirk’s neck so Dirk could feel John’s breath tickling his neck. John’s lips getting closer and closer to Dirk’s neck. Dirk tried his hardest not to react as his breathing got faster. John kissed Dirk’s neck, making him jump. He barely stopped himself from falling off the map. 

“First of all how fucking dare you that’s cheating at it’s finest.” As Dirk was busy ranting, John put his arm around Dirk. “If I die it doesn’t fucking count cause you are clearly distracting me on purpose.”

“I thought you said since you were so good at this game you’d beat me no matter what.” John took off Dirk’s glasses and looked him in the eyes, “You’re going to prove your scientific theory aren’t you?” He hugged Dirk as he picked up his controller again. 

“I am. And I will.” They were at it for some time, John running all over so Dirk couldn’t hit him, even using taunts. Then, at the opportune moment, John slid up so he was eye level with Dirk and pressed his lips against his. Dirk dropped his controller in silence, then started kissing John back. As they held each other close and rubbed their hands all over each other, John managed to pick up Dirk’s nunchuk and force his character to fall off the map. Dirk didn’t stop kissing John until he heard the words, “And the winner is….Pikachu!” 

Dirk put on his glasses and looked John in the eye, angry as fuck, “That was very clearly cheating!” 

“You said you could take on anything. You shouldn’t have gotten distracted.” 

“Fine! I can’t take on your seductive cheating! But that’s the only situation where I would lose to you.” 

“I guess I’ll just have to do that every single time.” 

Dirk thought over whether to say the most obvious line he could. He muttered, “Is that...is that a threat or a promise?” 

John giggled and hugged Dirk again and gave Dirk a kiss on the side of his lips.


End file.
